blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
A Town called Pinet Tremont
'''A Town called Pinet Tremont '''was the eighth episode of Series I of Blyth and first part of the ''Bloodletters ''story arc. it introduced Erwin Cook, Ergo Bonnafit and Ben Nels. Synopsis Plot Sent on a mission via the elusive Low-Rollers as a messenger to find the sell-sword Amos Carnaxa; thief, smuggler and overall ne'er-do-well Ergo Bonnafit traveled to the small town of Pinet Tremont based on some information he managed to acquire on the famed Sell-Sword. Ergo hired a raft-operator to take him through the swamps of North Meridoss to get to the town, and was given a cryptic warning about the "dangers of the swamp," the old hag operating the raft claiming that "November is no time to visit Pinet Tremont." Ergo shrugged her off as crazy, and got off at the docks with nothing but his bag and his trusted short sword. Meanwhile, Doctor Welty Krunt and Detective Baldric Dewurt were heading to Aphelion to meet up with the rest of their party after the disappearance of Danny and company. They, along with Coachman Valkot, stopped in Pinet Tremont after noticing the horses slowing down and being sluggish. While Valkot and Welty decided to try and see what was happening with the horses-- Baldric wandered around Pinet Tremont. Baldric saw a shadowy figure studying a 2nd story window. The man was Hugo Foret. The two had discussion about how the window felt "Out of Place." Baldric decides to go into the building, while Foret leaves to take care of his own business. Baldric finds out it is a doctors office and meets the towns Viscountess as she was visiting the doctor over a "headache."Baldric tricks Doctor Cedric Savole into allowing him get some time alone in the office. Baldric investigations allow him to discover an odd, green sludge around the window-- trailing inside the office and coming from outside. Baldric leaves the regroup with Welty. Meanwhile, Ergo went straight to the saloon to look for answers on the missing Sell-Sword and found him drinking alone. While Ergo was informed that he should try and bring Amos back to the Low-Rollers he instead had an ale with Amos and the two became fast friends. Ergo decided to neglect the Low-Rollers offer and try and make ends meet with Amos at his side. The two are jovial as ergo crumples up the contract and throws it over his shoulder. The crumbled contract rolls towards Mirladris-born noble Erwin Cook who is having celebratory drinks with his best mate Vernie McRae, his sister Leta Cook and Vernies wife-to-be Callie. The four ended up getting lost on the way to a cottage in Neutrine but decided to make the best of the situation by celebrating in the saloon. Welty and Baldric keep each other up to speed. Welty claiming that the horses have small "leech" bites on their necks and Baldric telling him about the visit to the doctors office. The two go to the saloon as the barkeep informs them that a lot of outsiders all seem to be in town tonight. Baldric analyzes the patrons trying to determine where they are from and their intent while Welty slips away to check the horses in the saloon's stall. Baldric ends up getting invited for drinks by a lady of the swamp called Baroness. The two eventually decide to partake in a game of pool with Amos and Ergo. Welty notices that almost all the horses besides two are dead or dying because of illness and all sport the same leech bites. Coachman Valkot meets up with him and puts his cart in the stall informing him that the horses won't make it through the night. Local sailor Zig runs into the saloon claiming he heard screams coming from the Blacksmith Urbain's. Zig enlists the help of Ergo, Baldric, Welty, Chef Terrence and Amos. When the group arrives they found the door locked and two men trapped in a closest. The Silhouette of a dripping cadaver attacking the makeshift barricade the two men made. Baldric and Amos break the door down, when the being turns its attention to the group and leaps at Chef Terrence. Zig notes that "It kind of looks like Urbain!" The monsters is covered in green slime has many leeches constantly crawling on it's body. It vomits a blast of leeches into Chef Terrence's mouth; killing him. Horace and Mudge, the two men stuck inside with the monster, both use the opportunity to run while the rescue party kills the leech monster-- who was formerly blacksmith Urbain. Back at the saloon Vernie tells his friends he isn't feeling well. Assuming he just has a bug bite and it's making him feel ill. Mudge and Horace return in horror before the party does, screaming about what happened to Urbain. Callie cries when she realizes that Urbain had a leech bite, screaming that Vernie needs to get to a doctor. Baroness, Amos, Ergo, Erwin and Zig decide they will go around town and try and gather as many people as they can at the saloon while Baldric and Welty agree to take Vernie to the Doctors office. When Welty asks if anyone else will help them, wandering gambit Ben Nels agrees to join them; only known for cleaning up at any sort of gambling presented to him. The three get Vernie to the Doctors office and have him take a look at Vernie. Baldric and Welty look around while the doctor examines Vernie. Vernie starts transforming into a similar creature that Urbain had become and attacked the doctor. Baldric eliminates the beast with a fire bolt as Ben and Welty notice that the doctors office is surrounded by Leech-beings. The Doctor attempts to jump out the building but falls and gets ambushed by the creatures. Baldric, Welty and Ben try to leap out the other window only to find themselves in an alley-way with a helpless Viscountess. The three save her and meet up with Detective Foret before retreating to the saloon. Charlotte, Chloe, Wanda, Ingus, Adelle, Lindon, Florent and Werner all join the regrouped survivors. Collectively everyone tries making a plan of escape with very few in support of trying to cleanse the town. The primary method seems to be via boats at the boathouse. Some suggest running straight to the boathouse, Ergo decides to scout it out first. When he returns he informs everyone in the saloon that the streets and boathouse have leech-people everywhere and they are only increasing in numbers. Baldric and Baroness make a plan to have Coachman Valkot ferry people to the Viscountess' mansion while everyone else makes a defensive hold at the saloon as she claims there's an escape tunnel that leads to the sewers-- which can get to the boathouse. Before the horde comes to the saloon, Baroness mentions to Baldric that "I've seen a lot of things like this before. They never go well. I always leave before they get ugly. What about you." while Detective Foret talks about how "I'm able-- I always need to make a stand for those who can't." Conflicted, Baldric decides to side with Foret and convinces Baroness to stay and help as well. As the horde attacks, Wanda is shot by a misfired bolt and killed by Ergo. Too concentrated on his own survival; Ergo, Amos and Zig all band together to protect one another. The three making a pact that if things look to go too far south, they are going to book it to the boathouse together. Mudge is pulled out a window by a leech-crawler. Florent and Horace concentrating on trying to help him back in. Erwin utilized Molotov cocktails made from the fireplace causing Welty to realize that the monsters have an aversion to fire. Welty announced the realization though the flames started spreading quickly and destroying the saloon. Though Mudge was pulled back in Horace was knocked unconscious and Floret died in the skirmish. Though Mudge tried to carry his friend away and to the rally point, he died in the flames. Baldric, Baroness, Welty, Ben and the Barkeep Franz were the last to hold down behind the bar until the roof finally collapsed. The survivors make it to the Viscountess' Mansion besides the four who died and Detective Foret who disappeared. The episode ends with Welty telling everyone "I need to check everyone for bites!" Cast References Story Notes Continuity